poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Regular Show: Karaoke Video/Transcript
This the transcript of Karaoke Video in Tino's Adventures of Regular Show. begins with a montage of Mordecai and Rigby singing at Carrey O'Keys. Cut to Mordecai and Rigby's bedroom Mordecai: ''out of bed Dude wake up, c'mon. ''yawns It's time for work. Rigby: ''flailing Eh eh eh eh! Lame! Dude c'mon, let's go watch that karaoke tape from last night! '''Mordecai: '''What tape? '''Rigby: '''Dude the tape from last night, remember? That old dude with the ponytail gave us a copy of our killer performance. '''Mordecai: '''Oh yeah. Dude we were awesome last night. '''Rigby: '''Totally awesome! '''Mordecai: '''Where'd you put it? '''Rigby: '''Put what? '''Mordecai: '''The tape. '''Rigby:' Oh yeah. I put in the fridge. Mordecai: 'Oh yeah. '''Mordecai and Rigby: '''To keep the tape as cool as were last night. Wooooooooahhhhh! ''out the door [Cuts to inside of the fridge. Fridge door opens and tape is visible] 'Mordecai: '''So cool. '''Mordecai and Rigby: '''Hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm. ''takes tape and closes fridge door. Mordecai plays the tape Carrey O 'Key: (on tape) Give it up for Rigby and Mordecai! and Rigby enter stage on the screen laughing 'Mordecai: '(on tape) Dude! ''Rigby and picks up microphone ''Hurry up hurry up. Alright. Rigby: (on tape) Hello hello hello! '''Mordecai: (on tape) Rigby Dude c'mon! Rigby:' '(on tape) This is for all you hard workers out there that get treated like dirt! Mordecai: Dude, so awesome! Mordecai and Rigby: (on tape) dancing ''We've got the right to chose and there ain't no way we're losin'. This is our life, this is our song. Oh, we're not gonna take it, no, we ain't gonna take it. We're not gonna take it anymore. '''Rigby: '''Hey, we're pretty good! '''Mordecai and Rigby:' (on tape) dancing ''Woo! '''Man: '(on tape) What aren't you gonna take? Mordecai: (on tape) We're not gonna take anymore garbage from our boss Benson! What a loser! Rigby:' '(on tape) Yeah, go back to your sad apartment and be alone forever! Mordecai and Rigby: (on tape) Ohhhhhhhh! Man: '''(on tape) What else, what else? Rigby: (on tape) Yeah and this know-it-all guy Skips, forget him! '''Mordecai: (on tape) Yeah, if you're so smart then why are you stuck working as a groundskeeper? laughs Mordecai: (on tape) I'm just sayin', I'm just sayin'! to Mordecai and Rigby with horrified expressions Rigby:' '(on tape) Oh dude and Pops, Pops! Mordecai: (on tape) Oh yeah and this guy Pops just says the dumbest things all the time! You not as interesting as you think, Pops! Mordecai and Rigby: (on tape) Ohhhhhhhhhh! laughs We're not gonna take it. No we ain't gonna take it! [Pan back to Mordecai and Rigby with horrified expressions again'. Mordecai fastforwards the tape]'' Rigby: (on tape) Go chew on your own gumballs, Benson! fastforwards the tape again '''Mordecai: (on tape, imitating Pops) Oh, I'm so old timey, I don't know what anything is! Mordecai: 'What the heck are we doing! ''fastforwards the tape again '''Mordecai: (on tape, as Skips) My name's Skips, let me and my muscles stare at you condescendingly. Rigby:' '(on tape) Walking? No, thanks. I'm too good for that. fastforwards the tape again Mordecai: 'Do you remember any of this? '''Rigby: '''No, no! ''[Mordecai fastforwards the tape again. Rigby and Mordecai are laughing on the tape. Mordecai fastforwards the tape again. Rigby and Mordecai are laughing on the tape again. Mordecai fastforwards the tape again] 'Rigby: '''Wait stop, stop! Carrey O 'Key: (on tape) What do you think, folks? Do you like these guys? ''on tape cheers Carrey O 'Key: (on tape) Hey, you boys don't mind if I play this video at my club as a promo, do you? '''Mordecai: (on tape) Nah, whatever dude. Rigby:' '(on tape) You gotta give us a copy though so we can re-live this night forever! on tape cheers wildly. Tape ends Mordecai: 'Dude, we can't let anybody see this. ''slams. Benson, Pops and Skips enter Benson: See what? (Benson Skips, And Pops Come Over) '''Mordecai: Uh. Rigby:' '''See this! Bam! ''tape in half Muscle Man: Pfft, I've seen that before. You're not the only one scared of technology. Benson: 'What's this? ''towards tape case Carrey O' Key's Karaoke? 'Pops: '(gleefully) Did you say karaoke? Oh, I just love karaoke! Oh, we must go Benson, we must! '''Skips: '''Yeah, that would be pretty fun! '''Benson: Alright. Mordecai and Rigby: '(disbelievingly) What!? '''Benson: '''Well I have been working you all pretty hard lately, so how 'bout we all go out tonight and karaoke it up, my treat? ''(Pops, Muscle Man, Skips and Hi Five Ghost cheer) 'Benson: '''Great idea guys. Alright, let's finish our work for the day, fellas. '''Muscle Man: '''This is gonna be awesome! '''Pops: '''Ooh, I can feel the excitement in my bladder! '''Rigby: '''Man, we're totally dead. '''Mordecai: '''Dead? Dude, they're gonna hate us forever! ''facepalms Awww, why are we so dumb? 'Rigby: '''It was the music, man! It fueled our frustrations, it wasn't our fault! '''Mordecai: '''Whatever, we just can't let them see us trashing them. We gotta go find that master tape. '''Rigby: '''But how are we gonna do that? '''Mordecai: '''Dude, it'll be easy. We'll just go ask that fat dude for the tape, and if he says no, we'll just take it from him. ''to Mordecai and Rigby being kicked out from the back door of Carrey O' Key's 'Carrey O' Key: '''I said no! I can play that tape whenever I feel like it and there's not a darn thin you can do about it. I don't wanna see you punks back here again. You're banned! ''door [Scene cuts to the snack bar. Mordecai and Rigby walk up to Benson] 'Mordecai: '''Benson! Hey man, we need to talk to you about tonight. '''Benson: '''I'm only paying for the songs. You're on your own for food and drinks. ''away 'Muscle Man: '''Aww what? Well, I've always got my gravy pouch. ''up shirt to reveal gravy pouch. Sucks gravy from a tube Ahhh. 'Mordecai: '''No, Benson, wait! We don't think going to karaoke tonight is such a good idea. '''Benson: '''Why not? '''Rigby: '''Karaoke's lame. We should do something really fun, like bowling! '''Mordecai: '''Yeah, bowling's good! Or pool, the pool hall's always fun. Rack 'em up! '''Benson: '''Guys, please. '''Rigby: '''If we're throwing out halls, why not the greatest hall of them all? '''Mordecai: '''Dance hall. '''Rigby: '''Bingo! '''Mordecai: '(taking Rigby literally) Oh bingo? Really? Benson: Guys. '''Rigby: '''No no no, dance hall, I was saying bingo like you got it! Bingo halls are for losers. Benson: Guys! What is it with you two? I'm trying to do something nice for everyone, boost morale around here. Besides, I've already called the karaoke place and reserved a table. '''Mordecai: '''But wait, can't we just- '''Benson: '''No, we're going to karaoke, and you know what, now it's mandatory. Yup, mandatory having fun at karaoke night. You don't come and you're fired. ''away ''So deal with it!!!' '''Mordecai: '''Now what. ''to Carrey O' Key's Pops: '''Ooh, look how many songs. I'm gonna sing them all! '''Benson: '''No Pops, just one. (smiling) Skips, what're you gonna sing? '''Skips: '''Do they have anything with Spanish guitar? '''Muscle Man: ''pumping'' Woo! Skips bringing it old school! Woo! Benson: 'Ugh. Where's Mordecai and Rigby? '''Waiter: '''Uh, ready to order sir? '''Benson: '''No, we're still waiting for two. They don't think I was serious about this being mandatory I was being serious. If they don't show up they're fired. '''Pops: '''Ooh, they'll be here! ''[Pans to vents above where Mordecai and Rigby are] '''Rigby: Oh man, we gotta hurry this up, Benson's gonna blow a fuse! Mordecai: 'Rigby! ''towards a vent grate ''Hey, I found it. ''pans down the grate to a office '''Carrey O' Key: Hey Carl, how many signed up for karaoke so far? Carl: Just one, boss. Carrey O' Key: Well dangit that's not enough! We can't keep this place going with just one singer a night! It's time to play that dang tape! If that won't get people singing nothing will. Now get me ready like we talked about, you know how I got stagefright. slaps the Carrey O' Key's owner several times. The Carrey O' Key's owner runs onto stage Carrey O' Key: laughing ''Yes! Welcome folks! Now I know some of you first timers might be a little shy but sure of your talent's with us, so we put together this little promo video to put all your fears to rest. Here we go!video'' Carrey O' Key: '(on tape) Scared to get up on stage to sing? Don't be! You couldn't be worse than these guys! ''shows Mordecai and Rigby singing and dancing '''Mordecai and Rigby: (on tape) We're not gonna take it! No, we ain't gonna take it! Benson: '''Oh my. '''Pops: '''It's Moredcai and Rigby! ''[Skips, Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost murmur excitedly. Cut to Mordecai and Rigby hanging from the vent in the office']'' '''Mordecai: ''the video playing on the computer screen Aw dude, they're playing the promo! C'mon! ''to ground ''Ugh. ''lets go of the vent Mordecai: 'Wait- ''falls onto Mordecai 'Mordecai: '''Ugh. ''back to the video, Mordecai and Rigby are still dancing and singing '''Mordecai and Rigby: (on tape) We're not gonna take it anymore! Pops, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost and Skips laugh Benson: So this is why they didn't want us to come tonight! They must've been super embarrassed by their singing! Mordecai: (on tape) We're not gonna take anymore garbage from our boss Benson! Benson: What the? Mordecai: (on tape) What a lo- cuts off. Carrey O' Key's owner gasps and presses remote before running back on stage Carrey O' Key: 'Well uh sorry folks, um, technical difficulties. Aw oh hey, why don't we start the songs, shall we? Uh first up we have Pops! runs on stage '''Pops: '''That's me! ''giggles I've been workin' so hard, I'm punching my card. O' Key's owner runs into the office 'Pops: '(voice over) Eight hours for what? '''Carrey O' Key: Hey! Mordecai: ''gasps Get the tape! Get the tape! '''Pops: '(voice over) Oh tell me what I got. Carrey O' Key: Carl! Pops: '(voice over) I've got this feeling that time's just holding me down. '''Mordecai: '''Dude, what's going on! '''Rigby: '''I don't know, it's stuck! ''runs into the office 'Rigby: '''Come on, come on! ''and Carl fight 'Pops: '(voice over) I'll hit the ceiling or else I'll tear up this town. [Rigby gets the tape but is knocked out by Carl. Mordecai tackles Carl. The Carrey O' Key's owner restrains Mordecai as Rigby knocks the tape out of Carl's hand. The tape flies out the door] 'Pops: '(voice over) Tonight I gotta cut loose, footloose. elbows the Carrey O' Key's owner and the four all chase after the tape 'Pops: '(voice over) Kick off your Sunday shoes. [Mordecai gets the tape to be tackled by Carl.] 'Pops: '(voice over) Please, Louise. Pull me offa my knees. and Carl roll in front of the stage. Skips picks up the tape 'Pops: '(voice over) Jack, get back. Come on before we crack. punches Skips in the face and gets the tape. Skips runs after Carl and punches him 'Pops: '(voice over) Lose, your blues, everybody cut footloose! riot breaks out in the restauraunt. Muscle Man tears off his shirt and drinks from the gravy pouch 'Pops: '(voice over) You're playing so cool. Man tackles a man running buy 'Pops: '(voice over) Obeying every rule. [Rigby runs by with the tape, the Carrey O' Key's owner behind him) 'Pops: '(voice over) I dig a way down in your heart. You're burning yearning for songs. Somebody to tell you. hands grabbing for the tape '''Pops: '(voice over) That life ain't passing you by. I'm trying to tell you that life ain't passing you by. I'm trying to tell you it will if you don't even try. montage of Mordecai, Rigby, Carl, and Carrey O'Key fighting for the tape 'Pops: '(voice over) man charging at him ''You can fly if you don't cut loose. ''[Hi Five Ghost punches a man in the face.] 'Pops: '(voice over) Foot loose. Kick off your Sunday shoes. [Muscle Man's gravy pouch bursts. He screeches and chases the man that punched it] 'Pops: '(voice over) Oowhee, Marie, shake it, shake it for me. Mordecai and Rigby fight for the tape. It flies and lands at Benson's feet. Benson picks it up 'Pops: '(voice over) Whoa, Milo, c'mon c'mon let's go. O' Key punches Benson in the face '''Carrey O' Key's: ''GIMME DAT TAPE!!!!'' Pops: '(voice over) Lose, your blues, everybody cut footloose! '''Benson: '''You want it? Fine, take it then! ''[throws tape at the Carrey O' Key's owner, the tape breaks] 'Pops: '''Ohhh! Cut footloose! Thank you. ''siren sounds. Cut to outside of Carrey O' Key's, several police cars and ambulances are parked '''Mordecai: '''Sorry guys. '''Rigby: '''Yeah, sorry. '''Mordecai: '''We didn't mean to ruin your good time. '''Benson: No no, I don't want to hear it! I don't know what was on that tape or why those guys were after it but I'm gonna get to the bottom of this. (turns pink) YOU'VE RUINED KARAOKE NIGHT!!!! a doughnut with the golf cart and drives away with Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Pops and Skips Mordecai: '''Yeah uh, I know, that's why we were trying to apologize to you. Man, karaoke sucks. ''[End of 'Karaoke Video] Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts